


Campsite Voyeurs

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Leashes, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinity.Christine and Kahaku go on a weekend camping trip in the off season in hopes of letting out a little more of their wild side; they don't expect that they'll be seen along the way-- or that they'll enjoy putting on the show so much.





	Campsite Voyeurs

The off season for camping brought chillier weather, and a few less pleasant amenities; the tents were colder at night, and the fist were less likely to bite in the cold. However, Christine and Kahaku were more than prepared for these small inconveniences. They’d packed warmer, and they’d made sure their food stash was impressive—but they didn’t plan on doing much fishing or focusing on the other aspects of the trip than their own plans.   
  
They’d spent most of that morning setting up, with their large tent placed in one of their favorite spots in the entire campground. While most couples would be laying out their survival guides, books, fishing equipment, and other supplies that ones might find on traditional camping trips, what they were laying out on their small camping spot area was nothing short of equipment that Christine had specially ordered for their vacation.  Kahaku had taken it on himself to get the fire started, and make sure they had a fresh line of water from the spigot running from the camp ground bathroom.  Along the table, while Kahaku kept himself busy, Christine set a box up on the picnic table; there was a table per secluded camping area, something for families to eat at, but she had something else in mind.   
  
She had made an array by the time he returned to look at the camp.  He got a glimpse of it, just a bare look at the arrangement the bear of a woman had laid out for him. He could see a choker and collar, a leash, a few cusps and cuffs, and gags, among other toys and restraints that he wasn’t sure exactly how to work.   
  
“Are you sneaking peeks,” Christine questioned from where she’d managed to sneak behind him, making Kahaku’s excitedly thumping tail hit against her broad hip. He gave a little yelp of surprise, not expecting to have her sneak up on him, but he could already feel his heartbeat starting to pick up in excitement as she brought the cool leather of a collar up to his throat. It pressed against the soft bump of his Adam’s Apple on his throat, but it wasn’t a painful pressure, or enough to cut off his breathing. She tightened the collar, and his breath hitched for a moment as he felt the clasp catch at the back of the collar, and she fastened it firmly, keeping him  in place while she looped the leather through the buckle that would sit at the back of his neck. To the front, a thick, metal loop hung suspended from the collar—where she could either hook in a leash, or any manner of the other toys that she had prepared for their trip.  She hadn’t expected an answer to her first ‘question,’ but the next, she waited for him to respond to.   
  
“Not too tight?” She asked, reaching down to give his bottom a squeeze.  
  
“No,” Kahaku answered quietly.  
  
“No ‘what?’” Her tone, though still soft, held an unspeakable sternness. It sent a shiver down Kahaku’s back, and the wagging of his tail stilled, but not from lack of excitement. He knew that the minute that collar went on, it was no longer just their camping weekend. He was Christine’s pet, and nothing else.   
  
“No, mistress.” He could feel a pulse of warmth slide down through the pit of his stomach, the idea of submission to the larger bear woman exciting, though he didn’t want to do her the disrespect of becoming aroused without her permission. She ruffled a large hand gently through the tuft of hair that the hyena kept his made trimmed in, and he fought not to lean into the soft pet. He would earn genuine encouragement later, he was sure, but for now he had to make sure not to do anything that would displease his mistress. The collar was snug enough to remind him constantly of its steady weight, while not being uncomfortable enough to chafe.   
  
“Good boy,” she hummed, pleased with his correction, and she glanced back over to the array she’d left on the table. “Now, I want you to go get everything to start a fire when we get back, and afterwards, we’ll go take a look at the beach area on the lake. We can lay out a towel and I’ll let you eat me out while I enjoy the view.”  
  
She could tell her words of foretelling had him excited again, because it was too hard for his tail not to start a regular thumping from side to side, hitting his own thighs and the nearby cooler that they’d brought some of their food in. Christine found a bit of amusement in this, the corners of her lips lifting as she crossed her arms, gathering a towel for their trip down to the beach. Kahaku was doing a good job in getting the wood neatly stacked, with the matches and kindling nearby for if they decided to go for a swim in the chilly water. With it being off season, it was doubtful that they would, but it’d be nice to have a fire to return to and get prepared to cook over for the night, too.   
  
Christine moved over to the table, taking a particularly short leash in hand before handing him the towel, which he extended his arms straight out forward for, bent 90 degrees at the elbow so it rested in his arms like a rack. She smiled with a semi-fondness at his eagerness to please. It was going to be a good weekend for the both of them.   
  
Their campsite conjoined the pathways that would lead to other little sites, and to their surprise, there were a few campers and tents set up at some of them along the way. That wasn’t a deterrent for Christine, who had Kahaku’s leash wrapped tightly around her palm to lead him along, never letting him get more than a few feet away before she would give a firm, reminding tug to the lead to keep up and kick his pace into gear. They arrived at the lakeside as the sun was starting to set a little low on the horizon. They could see the late afternoon fishers wading in their high mudboots not too far away, and Kahaku moved a little more nervously, knowing that even with others present, his Mistress would still expect him to please her. She was hardly concerned about an audience, particularly when she knew that the public display would put Kahaku in his place for the duration of the rest of the trip—she just had to break him past any shyness he might have over performing publicly.   
  
Once they arrived, she loosened her grip on his leash enough so that he could move forward and spread the large towel out. The wind chill on the lake was enough to sent a breeze that ruffled their fur and made them both shudder, though she didn’t plan on staying cold for long. Moving forward, she reclined on the towel, and tugged him down by the leash enough so that he was on his knees, glancing with some concern to her as he shifted from one knee to the other, watching as she settled in. There were a few glances their way, but they were at a distance—still, it was enough to make Kahaku’s heart race. He felt like there were a hundred pairs of eyes watching them instead of just a few, and she made a small motion to make herself comfortable. The beach was at an incline, so laying back on the towel didn’t feel like fully laying down, and she parted her legs to brace her lower paws into the sand under the fabric of the towel. Once she had gotten situated, she gave another pull of his leash, directing him to fall to his knees between her own, giving her a nervous glance up. He could feel the eyes on them, but she wasn’t perturbed.   
  
“Are you embarrassed to be seen like this?” She asks, and he can tell that the tone in her voice is bordering frustration with his hesitation and doubt. His heart skips a beat, and he answers a little too quickly to avoid suspicion.  
  
“No, Mistress,” he replies, but she quirks a brow, and he can tell that she’s unconvinced with his reply. Hesitantly, he drew in a deep breath and lowered himself between her thighs, not daring to touch her without her express permissions. “Please allow me to prove it to you,” He begged quietly, earning a somewhat skeptical, but more approving glance.   
  
“You may,” she murmured. His features picked up again, his ears perking and the sway to his tail beginning once more, and she knew that he was going to do his best to live up to her expectations—no matter how strict they may have wound up being.   
  
“Thank you,” he murmurs, bowing his head as he waited for her next words on a baited breath.   
  
“Eat me out.” There was no question in her tone, only a smooth command that nearly made him hold his breath with the anticipation of the punishment that would follow should he not obey

 

“As you wish, Mistress,” he mumbled, his tail tucking in pure submission and he lowered himself further than she had with her insistent, firm tugs on the hyenas leash.

 

Her parted thighs were strong enough to subdue him, and he knew she was more than powerful to take him down if he ever tried to get cheeky. That was one of the things that he liked best about her; her strength was intimidating yet arousing all at once. As his tongue slipped out to gently caress the folds of her labia, Kahaku counted himself blessed. He was already slipping into a sub state, the small space of his mind insisting that Christine’s pleasure and will was all that mattered.

 

He felt a deep satisfaction with himself when he heard her breath hitch softly. There was still the subtle, reminding tug of the leash to not do anything he had not been commanded to do. His free will was not in question here, but his obedience was. His tongue flattens, passing a few worshipful, wet swipes against her labia, adding just enough pressure to start to part the valley of her slit. He can taste the start of her arousal, and feel the pulse of her heart beat jumping as her clit swelled with arousal on the tip of his tongue. She had betrayed no sign of her pleasure despite her initial sharp inhale,  but her was determined to draw out more of a reaction than he had gotten already. He was careful and elaborate with every pass of his tongue, dipping it down from the tight heat of her cunt, collecting the sweet-salty taste of her arousal and dragging it up to cup his tongue against the bud of her clit. He flicked his tongue there, before pressing his lips there to suck.

 

That was what finally made Christine crack, just a bit. The sensation sent a deep pulse of pleasure through her, and she let out a soft groan, reaching forward to grab his head. Her claws scraped against his scalp, both stinging and letting him know he’d hit jackpot. His attention focuses that spot, nosing the hood of her clit to draw in the scent and also to let his lips brush against the most sensitive spot, kissing it and following that with a circle of his tongue. He wouldn't be allowed to use his hands until she gave him the clearance to do so.

 

Once he had managed to get her dripping wet, the hefty scent of her arousal flooding his senses and leaving him breathless and struggling to contain his arousal.  It wasn't his turn to enjoy himself here. Suddenly, though, he felt a firm pull of the leash forward where she had looped it under her thigh, and he was forced to bury his face into her warm, wet slit. She disguised a soft moan with the action, and he got the message immediately. His tongue set to work again, burying against her as it extended into the heat of her pussy. She shuddered as he lapped eagerly against, and then into her. Christine could feel every bump and warm twist of his tongue in her as he worked, and her first instinct was to pull him in harder, rolling her hips up to the searching heat of his mouth.

 

Kahaku knew her well enough to spot the impending signs of her orgasm.  Her breathing was rougher, making her soft, furry breasts heave before him, and he could feel the way she would tighten and pulse against his lips every time he sent a brief lick up her slit from bottom to top. He was surprised by how wet she was, still, and even more so when he heard her give a soft, shuddering cry as he felt her gush against his tongue. He hadn’t realized he was going to make her squirt with her orgasm,  or that he would make her cum from his tongue alone. His heart was racing with the adrenaline of getting her off with other people watching, and satisfaction of seeing her face mid-afterglow when he sat back to wait for her next orders.

 

He could still feel eyes on them, but his nervousness had melted away into pride at his service.

When Christine recovered from the intensity of her orgasm, she sat up, looking a little ruffled but in the best way. He admired the fruits of his labor, before realizing he was staring, and he dropped his eyes in submission again.   
  
“Are you still embarrassed to have other people see you as my pet?” She asked, warmth in her tone.   
  
“No, Mistress,” he answered, missing the sight of her flustered with pleasure, but knowing that it was not his place to expect her to be any different.   
  
The sensation of pride only faltered when she pulled back and regarded him with a skeptical glance. “I know you can do better, though.”

 

He felt a hint of nervousness slide down the back of his throat. He had been so convinced that he had done the best he could that this sudden, new little challenge unnerved him. She was setting standards for him higher this trip--it was something they had agreed on ahead of time, but she still seemed to manage to take him by surprise. “I'm sorry, Mistress. Next time I'll do better.”

 

“I wouldn't expect any less of you. I still have to punish you for not trying your hardest this time, though.” her words were icy, scarily cold.

 

His breath hitched in his chest. “Yes, Mistress.”

 

She made a slow show of wrapping his leash around her hand once more, and she stood up from the blanket, looking down to the west spot where he’d made her squirt. A glance to him betrayed a certain mischief in her eyes, and she pointed to the spot. “Pick up the towel with your teeth to carry it back, from that spot.”

 

He felt his cheeks heat up, bringing his embarrassment to the forefront but he dared not show it, staying on his hands and knees for long enough to bend down and take the towel gingerly between his front teeth. He could taste her on his tongue and her scent flooded his senses again, giving him a firm, tangible sense reminder of who his master was. Before he could reach up to catch the towel with his hands, she was pulling him quickly along again. He was forced to move forward with the towel dangling now from his mouth, giving the crude impression that he was little more than a pet fetching the paper for his master. Just how she liked it.   
  
The trip back to the campsite was filled with the embarrassment that he knows he deserves, the punishment for not impressing her as much as she had expected him to. There are plenty of people that see them on the way—by the time they make it back to their small camp, his face is burning and his breath is short from having from exhale through the sharp scent of her climax. Still, he endured, and when they arrive back at camp, she gave him a coy look.   
  
“Good boy.”   
  
He tries not to preen at the praise, but it’s hard not to, wanting any little validation that he had done something right to make the punishment that he knew was coming a little easier to bear. Taking a deep breath, he waited with the towel still in his mouth, until she finally moved forward to take it from his mouth to place it aside on the car they’d brought out for the trip. He stood at attention still, waiting for her next order with baited breath. They were to be in this mindset all weekend, their playful games only opted out with the safe word that he didn’t want to utter unless she pushed him to his very limits. He didn’t think she’d try to, not when they were both having so much fun already.   
  
She makes him stand there while she moves around the variety of toys that she’d already laid out on top of the table. While she’d been thinking about using most of them over the course of the weekend, she couldn’t deny being too interested in strapping him down to wait any longer. While his tongue was marvelous when she made him put it to proper use, she was impatient and wanted something a little more… fulfilling by her standards. He watched as she carefully placed many of the toys back into the box she’d unpacked them from, and finally she settled on only attaching four, rubber-and-leather type straps to the bottom feet of the picnic table she had had everything laid out on.

  
Once each of the straps was attached to a different foot of the table, she glanced up to beckon him over once more, pointing to the table without a word. At this point, much of their communication could be managed through nonverbal, gestured commands. He didn’t want to have to make her give him unnecessary orders—he liked to think that he was a more intelligent, better behaved pet than that. He stepped quickly to the table and moved, shifting to sit on the edge of it and then slide slowly back to the center, where he laid down on his back and spread his arms and legs in four different directions—towards the feet of the table, where she bent up the tight restraints and strapped him down. There was no give to them, and he could actually feel the subtle way that the elastic of the restraints tried to bend his limbs down to the bottoms of the table where the base of the straps were connected to. He didn’t have any give, and if he relaxed too much then he began to feel the familiar ache of his limbs being pulled the wrong way. He would endure silently and obediently, though, as he knew he should.   
  
She tested the restraints, making sure that none of them would suddenly snap and seriously hurt Kahaku, but that he wouldn’t be able to get out without her assistance as well. Christine gave a brief glance up, as if to gauge how well he was handling the pressure. His strained expression wasn’t to the point of genuine pain, so she straightened, satisfied with the bindings.   
  
“Now what do we say?” She coaxed, enjoying the sight of him bound with little recourse with which to free himself.   
  
“I apologize for not satisfying you earlier, Mistress. Please use my body as you please to satisfy yourself,” he mumbled, his eyes closing so he didn’t look anywhere that he shouldn’t without her permission for the punishment. She gave a soft growl of satisfaction, his reply exactly what she wanted to hear. She reached out to ruffle his hair gently again in reward for his compliance. Now she was free to explore his body to her own leisure, since he was restrained. She started up at his chest first, letting her soft hands roam the length of his body, brushing down over his pectoral to admire the way he shivered under her touch with delight and anticipation. With his breath baiting short, she knew the rapid fire, pounding pulse under her fingertips was from sheer excited adrenaline that was pumping through him in that moment. He was on edge—as he should be.   
  
She let her claws drag slowly down the front of his belly, making him shiver once more though there was a little danger in her touch as well. He didn’t know if she was going to exert the pressure to scratch him or not. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to or not—stuck between that limbo of anticipating any sort of pain alongside the pleasure, or if the ache of his joints from the restraints as going to be enough to make him think about his actions or not.   
  
Still, the claws didn’t punch or pierce in, and he felt himself breathe a noiseless sigh of relief, though not before the muscles of his lower stomach clenched a little, feeling the distinct pleasure of her palm sliding warm against his lower belly where his hips started, just above the sheath. He was still half-hard from eating her out, something he’d tried to control with little success. She stroked him, feeling the way he throbbed in her hand, his cock hardening further than it had softened in the trip back from the lakeside. His lips parted, his breath hitching and deepening just a little as he tried to keep quiet. She hadn’t given him leave to make sound, so he knew that doing do might result in worse punishment until she allowed him to make noise.   
  
Kahaku was concerned that she’d get him hard and then cage him, or put one of the other toys he’d seen on him; while he was at her mercy, he sorely wanted some sort of relief after seeing her cum earlier, and he was a little too pent up from his excitement from the trip to go straight into a cock ring or some other restraining tool. He wanted to at least get some of the seed that was making his sac feel swollen and heavy out of him, and he knew she could tell that his body was a little straining from the fact she hadn’t allowed him any relief or let him masturbate in the three weeks leading up to their camping trip. In the distance, he was vaguely aware of movement in the bushes, and with slight embarrassment, he realized that their particular camp ground was fairly open; it was on the way back to the campground showers and bathroom, and anyone who was parked at any of the camp sites further up the path would have to walk past their particular set up to make it up to the bathroom—and anyone parked further back would have to pass them if they wanted to go to the lakeside.   
  
He opened his eyes for just a moment, just in time to see a young couple looking on as they passed, seeing him in his full glory, hard in his Mistress’s hand as she played with him. She had moved one hand now to stroke him, while her free one moved lower to fondle his balls, massaging the sac slowly and feeling the way it laid heavy in her hand, full and in sore need of relief. A smile crossed her features.   
  
“Since you’re being so obedient now, pet, I’ll let you decide how you want to let off some of this steam.” She hummed, giving his shaft a little squeeze at the base and making him clench his jaw rather than let out any sound. There was no game here—she wasn’t one for psychological torment, she was genuinely going to let him decide how he wanted to let off some of the cum built up in him. He gave a meek grin, still not wanting to test his boundaries as he dared to give her a glance.   
  
“If you would, Mistress, would you please ride me? I want to worship the sight of you above me, putting me in my place,” He murmured, no shame or lie on his tongue. His tone was nothing short of a respectful plead in response to her offer. She considered it for a moment, as if she might refuse him, though she’d made the offer and she intended to keep to her word while she had him in such a vulnerable position. She just wouldn’t allow him the pleasure of touching her while she fulfilled that request, she decided—and in a fluid motion, she moved upwards to step up onto the seating area of the picnic table, and then up onto the table itself where he had been strapped down. She moved to settle herself flush with his thighs, parting her legs on either side of him as she placed a knee against both of his hips. She situated herself here until she was comfortable, looking down at him with a marginally amused glance.   
  
“You want me to ride you, just like this?” She cooed softly, and she could feel his cock throb from where she’d let it slide flush against the front of her labia, settled there flush with her heat as he tried not to pant with the need building in the pit of his stomach. “Where you can’t touch me? And here I thought you didn’t want me to torment you,” she mocked softly, not enough to hurt his feelings but enough to make him realize the mistake of his choices the minute his eyes roamed up her body, from the soft fullness of her lower belly up to her breasts, hanging low and tempting over him when she leaned forward. Finally, unbidden, he gave a groan at the realization that he would be treated to the most tempting display of ‘look, but don’t touch’ that he could have imagined. Still, he was needy, and every beat of his cock made his cock feel like he was pulsing only half-enveloped by her heat along the underside of his member.  
  
“Yes, Mistress, please.” He’s begging now, with no hesitation, wanting nothing more than to melt under the warm weight of her body. He could swear that he saw the hint of a smirk starting to work across her lips, but he didn’t dare call her out on it or question her. He exhaled sharply, and watched enraptured as she only nodded, wordlessly, and lifted herself up so she could take him in her hand and tease the head of his cock against her slit, getting him more than wet enough to start the slow penetration. She was going to ride him, but at her own pace and leisure.   
  
The first inch felt like it took a life time to push into her tight heat, and after that, she took her sweet time in lowering herself further. After what felt like forever, he could feel himself pulsing inside her, stretching her to a perfect fit for his cock while she settled down flush to his hips. He could hear the distant movement of other campers passing by them, but by now he was too focused on trying to stay still, to not move too much before she would allow him to. They were being watched, and neither could find modesty in them enough to care. She stayed still for several moments, letting the feeling of her body squeezing and working naturally around him be his punishment enough as she tightened her core muscles, making her cunt squeeze him as well. It was only when he was moved nearly to the verge of tears that she leaned over, and whispered sweetly into one of his curved ears.   
  
“Beg.”  
  
Like a river, he was babbling, mumbling soft, needy requests to move, to be able to fill her, to say her name and to push into her. She entertained each one until he was breathless, and she couldn’t help but give a teasing giggle against the curve of his ear. “You may.”   
  
His exhale, then following inhale, felt like the breath of life. Though he couldn’t do much with both his ankles and wrists tied, he could roll his hips up using the muscles of his back. The two started to genuinely move together, and setting her hands against the front of his chest, she used her own momentum to truly start to move against him, lifting her hips in a graceful roll upwards only to slam herself back down each time he would arch upwards into her. While his tongue had been nice, this was the penetration that both of them had craved, and their movements were rough and hot against one another. They had all weekend, so neither were ashamed when their impatience overtook them, and she was the first to cum; her hips snapped down against him, pinning him in place with the full weight of her body as her head tilted back, one hand teasing one of her own nipples as she tilted her head back to give out a soft cry of her pleasure.   
  
Though he had not asked for permission to cum inside of her, it had been far too long since he’d had any sort of release—in seconds after her, Kahaku grunted with a little moan of his own, and twitched once, then twice inside of her before he lost control and flooded that tight heat with a burst of his seed. The two were left in the stunned, silent pleasure of their shared orgasm—before slowly, she gave him a dark, mischievous look as she trailed a hand down his chest.   
  
“Did I say you could finish?”   
  
Kahaku’s heart skipped a beat, and he knew their trip had only just begun.


End file.
